Over the Hill
by MademoiselleCelia
Summary: **Lemon** Nessie wants to act out a certain fantasy for Jacob's birthday. Nessie/Leah/Jacob. Mature audiences only.


**This is still chels926's story. Just under a different pen name. :)**

* * *

**So, this is my second smutacious story. This will only be a one-shot, however. There won't be much plot, because, well, it's a one-shot. Besides, sometimes you just want the lemons. I was inspired to write this story when I was scouring through the pages looking for lemons to add to my community. I thought, "I haven't seen this pairing yet," so here we are. There probably are lemons like this somewhere, I just haven't seen them. This is enough of an introduction. Enjoy!**

**And before you go about saying how awkward this is, just think about it. Threesomes are going to be awkward! There's not really a natural way to go about doing it.**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

It's my birthday. I'm not sure why Ness insists on celebrating it each year. It's not as if I'm growing. I've been in the same 25 year old body for years now.

"Happy Birthday, babe!" Nessie exclaims as I walk into our house. Practically everyone I know is here. Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, and all of their wives. I see Leah in the corner of our dining room, trying to get drunk on the liquor Nessie set out on the buffet. Edward and Bella even showed up for this event.

I look around the room at the decorations my wife has strown about the entryway, dining room, and living area. There's a banner over an archway that reads "_Over the Hill_" and black balloons floating up on the ceiling. I think I even see a fake skeleton in the corner.

"Is this supposed to be ironic?" I ask with a laugh.

Seth comes over and pats me on the back. "Well, if you were human, turning 40 would be a big deal," he explained, his mouth full of chips. "You can thank me for the decorations."

Nessie comes over and kisses me. "How was your day? Was it busy?" she asks.

Over ten years ago, I started my own car repair shop. After the confrontation with the Volturi a couple decades ago, the bloodsucker community seemed to cease and desist any public feeding for fear of being eliminated themselves. So the pack really didn't have to do too much, and it became fairly monotonous living life with nothing to do. I usually spent the day working at the shop then came home to my loving wife.

"It was great," I tell her. "I can't believe you managed a surprise party without my knowledge."

"You underestimate me," Nessie chides. "Now I made your favorite cake, so it's time to blow out the candles."

Everyone sings Happy Birthday and I blow out the candles before Nessie cuts squares of cake and distributes them around the room. Edward and Bella don't eat, of course.

"I can't believe you came across the country for my birthday," I tell them after they greet me.

"Well you are getting old," Bella jokes. "And we haven't seen Renesmee in quite a while."

"Ah," I say. "So how are things in Vermont? You still pretending to be high schoolers?"

"For the time being," Edward replies. "We'll probably leave after we graduate next year, though."

"So where are you staying?" I ask. I planned on having quite a good time with my wife tonight, thank you very much. That means not in my house, Edward.

"Well Renesmee already booked us a hotel across town," Bella replied before Edward could.

It seems that Nessie was thinking the same exact thing I was. I see Edward wince and I chuckle. You really wouldn't want to be here anyway.

I open some presents that I've received, and eventually people slowly start leaving, bidding their goodbyes.

Soon, it's just Nessie and I. Well, I think Leah may be back in the kitchen. Ness and Leah became quite good friends a long time ago, and since Leah had yet to imprint on anyone, she was often around.

"Now it's time for your present," Ness says, grinning wickedly. I see that spark in her eye and I know it will be a fantastic evening.

She moves towards me and snakes her small arms around my torso, lifting herself up on her tips of her toes to kiss me. Her lips feel cool against mine, but not cold. Just perfect. Her tongue reaches between my lips, and my hand moves down to cup her perfect ass, pulling her closer to me.

I'm about to move us to the bedroom when I remember that Leah is still in the house.

"Leah! Leave... please," I tell her, adding the please to try and stay polite. No need for her to get cranky now.

I look back to Nessie and see that she's biting her bottom lip. "Actually," she starts to say, "she's part of the present."

It takes only a second for me to realize what she means. "Why?" I ask simply. Sure, I've fantasized about having a threesome before, but I never thought it would actually happen. It was only that - a fantasy.

"It's every guy's fantasy, right?" she asks rhetorically. "And... I've also thought about it too."

Now that turns me on. I don't particularly care to fuck anyone else, but if my wife wants me to, I'll do it. And I would definitely enjoy it.

"Wait a sec. How'd you get Leah to agree to this?" I ask, not even bothering to whisper since Leah would hear anyway.

"_Well, she hasn't really gotten any in a while,_" Ness explains silently using her power. "_It wasn't too hard to convince her._"

So that's why she's been drinking all evening. I guess that would be a fairly nervewracking proposition.

"So... are you okay with that?" Ness asks for my permission. Ultimately it is my decision.

I nod, a bit nervous myself, actually.

Nessie smiles broadly. "Great. Now go upstairs, we'll be up in a minute," she tells me, pushing me on my way.

I walk up the stairs and into our bedroom. What am I supposed to do? I decide to sit on our king size bed and wait.

About five minutes later, Ness enters the bedroom, Leah following behind her. I smile at her, but at the time being, she's avoiding eye contact with me.

My wife looks at Leah, I presume telling or asking her something, and Leah smiles and nods.

Ness strips off the brown dress she was wearing and reveals a black lace bra and small panties. Her pale skin has a slight flush to it and I can see her the nipples of her perky breasts through the lace.

Leah does the same, leaving her in red lingerie that showed off her dark skin. I had seen Leah naked before. The whole pack has, since she never always had time to phase back into human form privately. But never had I thought about her body in a sensual way, until now.

They move towards each other and cautiously press their lips together. I can sense the awkwardness for the first few seconds, but it eventually disappears as their instincts take over. I see Leah's tongue move into Nessie's mouth, and Ness moves her hands behind Leah to unhook her bra. Leah's large, firm breasts spill out and Nessie moves down to capture one of her hard nipples into her mouth, causing Leah to throw her head back and gasp in pleasure.

I feel my jeans getting tight, so I pull them off with my shirt, leaving me in my boxers for the time being. I move my hand towards my growing erection and absentmindedly start stroking it.

I look back over and see that Leah is now removing Nessie's bra and moving back to kiss her luscious lips. They are both making out and their tits are smashed together.

Nessie breaks away and looks over to me and smiles. Leah continues kissing her neck, moving up to her ear, making Ness gasp.

"Now, Mr. Birthday Boy," my wife says huskily, eyeing my now upright erection, "Let me help you with your great big problem."

She strides over to me and pulls down my boxers that were previously covering my "problem." My growing member is now free of its restraints, and I see Leah stare at the size. Sure, she'd also seen me naked, but I was never aroused by any means.

Nessie's cool hands start stroking up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

"Leah?" she asks, turning to look behind her. "Care to tackle this head on?" She smiles at her own play on words.

Leah walks forward, meeting my eyes for the first time. I can see that her dark eyes are clouded with lust and desire. She moves onto the large bed and abruptly envelopes me in her hot mouth. She licks around my engorged tip and down to the base a few times before taking me deep into her mouth. One of her hands moves to my balls and fondles them with just the right amount of pressure. She obviously knows what she's doing.

I can tell that my wife is getting very turned on watching Leah suck me off. She moves her hands under Leah and starts pinching and twisting her nipples while kissing her neck. I watch as Nessie starts kissing down Leahs back until she reaches the red thong. Leah helps as Nessie removes it, and from the moan I felt Leah give, I can tell that Nessie must have inserted a finger or two into Leah's cunt. I can smell the wave of arousal coming from Leah, and then from Nessie.

After a few minutes, I can see that Nessie is moving her hands faster and faster. Pumping fingers into Leah with one hand and playing with her clit in the other. In response, Leah starts fucking me with her mouth, faster and faster. My hips start to rise to meet her mouth, and I move my hands to her dark black hair.

I can feel my muscles begin to tighten. "I'm gonna come," I warn her, but she continues bobbing her head up and down until I spew my seed into her mouth.

Leah sits up a bit to swallow it and then starts moaning as Nessie finishes her off. "Oh my God. Just a bit more. Faster," she cries out, right before she hits her climax.

Leah collapses on the bed, and Nessie grins at me suggestively. I laugh. "I need a few more minutes," I tell her remorsefully.

"Good," I hear Leah say. "I need to pay her back anyway."

She moves to Nessie and lays her on the bed, pulling off her panties in the process. I can see that my wife is already quite wet down there, and I can feel my cock twitch back to life in response.

Leah captures one of Nessie's nipples in her mouth while her hand snakes down to her wet folds. I can see Nessie's eyes rolling back into her head before she closes them in pleasure. Leah kisses down my wife's flat stomach until she reaches what I like to call the pot of gold.

I watch raptly as Leah spreads my wife's legs and blows on her pussy. She sticks out her tongue and slowly licks the length of her. I see Nessie arch her back as her tongue brushes over her sensitive clit. She does this slowly a few more times.

"Stop fucking teasing me," Nessie cries out, frustrated. I laugh and I see Leah smile.

Leah suddenly thrusts three fingers deep into Nessie's cunt, causing her to moan loudly. Her mouth latches onto Nessie's clit, sucking on it roughly.

Nessie looks at me at tells me silently, "_Go fuck her_." I agree enthusiastically and get up and stand behind Leah who's bent over the bed.

I move my hand to her ass, and Leah splays her legs wider in response. I move my fingers and probe her wet cunt to prepare her for my size.

After a minute, I remove my fingers, line up myself with her opening, and slowly enter her. I can hear Leah moan into Nessie. I wait a little bit so she can adjust before pulling out and thrusting all the way back in. She's so tight and warm I have to control myself to last longer.

I continue thrusting into her slowly but deeply. Leah does something to Nessie and she cries out as her orgasm washes through her. Ness rolls to the side of the bed to watch us as she recovers.

Leah surprises me by pulling away. She grabs me and throws me onto the bed before straddling and lowering herself on me. She bounces up and down on my hard cock, her breasts bouncing, calling for me to reach up and grab them.

"Come with me," she tells me as she moves up and down faster and faster, about to reach her climax.

"No," I tell her. We don't need a pack scandal with Leah having my puppies. "You come first. Come for me, Leah." With those words, I felt her walls clench around my cock and she moaned loudly.

After she rode through her climax, I pulled her off of me and quickly positioned myself over my beautiful wife. I thrust myself into her and captured her lips in mine. When I felt like I couldn't last much longer, I moved my hand between us, rubbing her clit so that she would come with me. As felt her muscles contract and begin to milk my shaft, I finally let go, coming inside of her. Nessie moaned into my mouth and I sucked on her tongue as we rode out our orgasms.

"Did you like your present?" Nessie asked breathlessly as we pulled away.

"I did, actually," I replied. "I love you so much. And thanks, Leah," I added as an afterthought.

"You're welcome. Thank you, actually," she replied, getting up to get dressed. "Things aren't going to be super awkward now, are they?"

I laughed breathlessly. "Just try and keep your thoughts from the rest of the pack."

* * *

**This is off topic, but don't you hate how the verb "to come" has such sexual connotations now? I can't use that verb in a regular sense without making sure I have enough prepositions. For example, I can't say "She's coming." I have to say, "She's coming with me to the party." I feel so awkward so often.**

**I hope that wasn't too bad. I now remember why I don't write lemons that often. They're difficult to write!**

**So review, or not. Whatever. :)**


End file.
